hollywoodhandbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Theme Songs
Hollywood Handbook features a main theme song for the show, and fan-submitted theme songs for various segments. The Songs Main Theme The main theme is written by Sean and HayesA tweet by Annaliese , and performed by Annaliese Schiersch, who also did the theme song for The reality SHOW show. Meg Ryan, Richard Gere, Michelle Pfieffer, Rupert Grint Small, small, small Small, small, small! Here comes Hayes and Sean Whoa-o, whoa-o Hollywood Handbook Popcorn Gallery The PCG has numerous theme songs, the most popular being the one produced by Tim Treese. * Theme by Andy Kneis - debuted Ep. #016 - Grace Helbig, Our Close Friend (sounds of popcorn, building to multiple palm muted guitar tracks and drums) Mmmm... Fluffy One! * Theme by Tim Treese - debuted Ep. #034 - David Wain, Our Close Friend (Very jazzy and catchy) The Popcorn Gallery It's time for it It's the Popcorn Gallery It's a segment... on Hollywood Handbook Sean and Hayes Lettin' the viewers ask the questions Not the peanut gallery, 'cause It's about... movies, yeah! The movies is the reason it's Called the Popcorn Gallery, and Sean and Hayes lettin' the Viewers doin' all the Questions, yeah and now it's Time for... The Pop! Cornnnn Gallery, oh yeah! * Popcorn Gallery ntrwvn by Charlie Murphy-Browns - debuted Ep. #039 - Sean O'Connor, Our Close Friend (lots of harmonica, motifs of the Star Spangled Banner) Popcorn! Earwolf on 'em. Yyyum, popcorn! Earwolf on 'em. Two peanuts walk into a bar, bartender says "Oyy, get outta here!" Popcorn Chicken! What up, what up? Popcorn Shrimp P-p-points! Pop cornrows, with a popcorn limp! Gallery man, gallery man, got mo salary popcorn gallery Reach down feel around grab a grip of butter Reach down feel around grab a grip of -- Mmm, yum, popcorn! You're gonna need a big bucket / Hopefully everyone's happy and healthy out there Ugggzactly It's the United States of Whatever.. Teaser Freezer Songs for the Teaser Freezer segment * Teaser Freezer Theme by Matt Bogdanow - debuted Ep. #058 - Dave King, Steve Hely, and Kevin Etten, Our Close Friends (It's so cold, It's so cold) It's so cold, it's so cold in the Teaser Freezer It's so cold, it's so fucking cold in the Teaser Freezer * TeezaFreeza by Thinkofthechildren - debuted Ep. #058 - Dave King, Steve Hely, and Kevin Etten, Our Close Friends - an industrial tune speaking variations on the segment title Gmail Roulette Songs for the Gmail Roulette segment * Gmail Roulette ntrwvn by Charlie Murphy-Brown - debuted Ep. #058 - Dave King, Steve Hely, and Kevin Etten, Our Close Friends (Wheel sound effect from one of Sean's wheel spins) Lunch pail light rail Gmail Roulette Twenty on black twenty-seven on red Big spin big spin money and a must win Won't stop chattin talkin Gmail cool it * G Mail Roulette Theme by DorkyButCool - debuted Ep. #058 - Dave King, Steve Hely, and Kevin Etten, Our Close Friends (soft acoustic guitar covers "Blackbird" by the Beatles) GMAIL ROULETTE! Gmail Roulette. * GMailRoulette by Thinkofthechildren - debuted Ep. #058 - Dave King, Steve Hely, and Kevin Etten, Our Close Friends Working on my winning of this red carpet hallways Listenin' to Hayes and Sean read their e-mails It's G-mail roulette so get ready To hear an e-mail from a celebrity It's G-mail roulette so get ready To hear an e-mail from a celebrity It's G-mail roulette so get ready To hear an e-mail from a celebrity That's Wheely Interesting Songs for the That's Wheely Interesting segment * WheelyInteresting by Thinkofthechildren - debuted Ep. #058 - Dave King, Steve Hely, and Kevin Etten, Our Close Friends - an electronic R&B musical tune speaking variations on the segment title References Category:Recurring Jokes